If Leopardstar and Stonefur became mates...
This is a story inspired by my love of shipping not in love warrior cats! And keep in mind this is set after Tigerstar's death, so in this story Stonefur instead survived and killed Darkstripe. All good? Now enjoy! Oh, and this story has had six rewrites XD Chapter 1 Stonefur paced up and down in front of Leopardstar, thinking as hard as he could. “What do you mean, no?” He spat, lashing his tail as he finally stopped pacing. “I mean no! Featherpaw and Stormpaw’s deaths will make no difference what so ever!” Leopardstar shrieked furiously. “Stormpaw is my apprentice, not yours. I should decide what happens to him, and Mistyfoot should decide what happens to Featherpaw too!” Stonefur hissed. Leopardstar ignored him. “Tigerstar is wise! If he has told me to rid my Clan of those with impure blood, I shall!” She growled dangerously. “You’re foul! Do you not remember I am of, what did you say? Impure blood? My mother was a ThunderClan leader!” Leopardstar nodded and retorted, “I remembered! It is simple though. You are my deputy and I shall not harm you.” “But you’ll harm innocent apprentices? It’s not their fault that their father is Graystripe!” Leopardstar hissed, “still, they don’t need to live.” Stonefur curled his lips at her. “You’re not the cat I fell in love with. Nor the cat I want kits with.” Leopardstar's enlargening belly swung beneath her and she suddenly seemed self-conscious. “Leopardstar.” A once strong looking tom named Rippleclaw slunk under the lichen lapping over the entrance of the den, his eyes narrowed. Leopardstar smoothened her bristling fur and glared at Rippleclaw. “What is it?” She asked briskly. “Tigerstar wants you.” Rippleclaw lead the two bickering cats out of the den, and Stonefur grimaced. Sitting on top of a hill of bones, was a fearsome looking tabby tom, his mouth twisted into a dangerous grin. “Don’t you like it yet, half-Clan scum?” The tabby sneered, flicking his tail just enough to let Leopardstar see he wanted her to leap up beside him. Leopardstar shot a look at Stonefur before leaping up beside the tabby. “Tigerstar,” Stonefur meowed curtly. “What makes you want to see my leader?” “Well, to be honest,” started Tigerstar in a bored sort of manner. “It was you I wanted to see.” Stonefur braced himself for what he was about to hear. “Go on,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “You’re have impure blood like these lumps of crowfood.” Tigerstar flicked his tail at two very young apprentices, cowering below the bonehill. “Stonefur!” Whispered the tom apprentice, his eyes wild with fear. “Hush,” Stonefur muttered to him and the apprentice silenced. “I want you to kill them. If you do, I will spare your life.” Stonefur froze and turned his gaze on Leopardstar, who looked horrified at the aspect of her deputy killing two young cats. The love in her eyes was clear as she gazed at him and Stonefur new his eyes looked the same. He didn't care if everyone found out, all he cared about was protecting Leopardstar and their kits. “Stonefur, do it,” the she-cat ordered, her voice faltering slightly. “No!” Screeched two voices at the same time. A ragged gray she-cat and a beautiful ginger she-cat burst through the crowd. “Not my precious Featherpaw and Stormpaw!” The ginger she-cat wailed, rushing forward and standing protectively in front of the two apprentices. “Dawnbright, move,” Leopardstar snapped. The ginger she-cat shrieked, “no! I promised Silverstream I'd protect them!" Move, this is a job that has to be done.” A huge white tom barged past Stonefur and shoved Dawnbright back into the crowd of cats watching the scene. “No, Blackfoot, please!” Dawnbright wailed once more. “Hold her back. Clawface, Sandymoon, that’s your job.” The two cats called stepped out of the crowd and held the struggling Dawnbright back. “Stonefur, don’t kill them.” The ragged gray she-cat murmured to Stonefur. “I’m not going to,” he murmured back. The gray she-cat moved silently back into the crowd, and sat with Rippleclaw. Stonefur faced the now terrified apprentices, and advanced on them. “Stonefur! No!” Dawnbright screamed. Stonefur blocked her screams out as he continued to advance. “Stonefur, don’t kill us,” Featherpaw whimpered, trying to back away. Stonefur stopped in front of the apprentices, and Stormpaw darted in front of his sister, spitting and snarling. “You’ll have to kill me first,” he spat. Stonefur grinned and spun around to face the gathered cats. “I will not kill these young ones. They have their lives to live, whilst I have lived a fine life.” Tigerstar smiled a crooked smile. “Fine. Darkstripe, kill him.” The dark tom lunged forward and tackled Stonefur but was thrown off almost instantly. Stonefur glanced up at Leopardstar, who stood, frozen in horror next to Tigerstar as she watched him take on Darkstripe head on. The battle went on for a while before Darkstripe was finally beaten. The dark coloured tom fell to the ground with a muffled thump and he fell limp, eyes glazed and staring at nothing. Tigerstar looked disbelieving. "You killed him?" He rasped. "BLACKFOOT! KILL. HIM. NOW!" Tigerstar screamed and Stonefur barely had time to dodge the white tom who hurtled at him mercilessly. Stonefur twisted in mid-air and landed squarely on Blackfoot's shoulders. TBC